


'Need a Kiss to Feel Alive'

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Boyband, Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, Mino/Jinwoo - Freeform, MinoxJinwoo, Song Mino/Kim Jinwoo - Freeform, kiss, mentioned Seungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: "Hyung, Are you tempting me?"





	'Need a Kiss to Feel Alive'

**Author's Note:**

> fakh what the heck am i doing in the middle of work time hahahaha  
> boss i'm sorry  
> wiii~
> 
> English isn't my main language, please bear with my wrong grammar ehehe

'Need a Kiss to Feel Alive'

Mino frowned his eyebrow when he passes Jinwoo that laying comfortably on the sofa wore that shirt.

"what?" asked the pretty boy on the sofa to Mino that frozen in front of the television. "go away, I'm watching." he shoosh his hand to tell Mino to back off.

"Hyung." he paused. Jinwoo lifts his face to stared at the young guy.

"what? ish. don't disturb me." he kicked Mino's leg. getting annoyed by the presence of the tall guy.

"Hyung." he pinned Jinwoo under his tall body. Leaving the older guy gasp in awe because the sudden body falls onto him.

"getaway. you disturb me." he tries to push Mino's body away from him. Though he didn't dislike it.

"Hyung, Are you tempting me?"

"Ha?"

soft lips just placed on top of Jinwoo's lips. Goddamn it. it feels so soft and moist. and the taste of peppermint that Mino just eats before, lingering on his lips.

"Ish!!" Jinwoo push Mino's big body away. "what the heck are you doing?" he covering his mouth. Does dude just casually kiss him? what?

Mino moves slightly to Jinwoo's side. stared at the pretty guy that just glared at him. questioning him with his eyes. he tugs his hand to Jinwoo's shirt. "'Need a Kiss to feel Alive' you do know what that means right, Hyung?"

Jinwoo's face blushes. It didn't even occur in his mind about it. He just likes the shirt, because it's baggy and so comfortable to wear. "You idiot pervert!" he hissed.

"did you mean 'my idiot pervert'?" Mino smiling widely. the kind of smile that Jinwoo will fight with all his might to saw it plastering in Mino's face.

"Ish!" he punched Mino's chest slightly before laying his body to the bigger guy. Hugging Mino. "my idiot pervert!" make the younger guy laughed and hugged him back.

"can I do it again?"

"stupid!"

They spend their entire day kissing on top of the sofa before Seungyoon came home and stared at them jealously.

 

\- e n d -


End file.
